


Celebrimbor looks in Kheled-zaram

by Himring



Series: Celebrimbor & Narvi [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Dwarves, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor looks in Kheled-zaram<br/>(As the title says.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrimbor looks in Kheled-zaram

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Celebrimbor Regarde Dans le Kheled-zâram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184334) by [Soso_et_Candouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille)



'Look', said Narvi urgently. 'Do you see?'  
  
Celebrimbor stooped further down over the still surface of the water and gazed intently.  
  
He saw the mountain peaks appear--the gleaming white of Celebdil, the Silvertine, mirrored perfectly in deep blue--and in the space beyond, a crown of seven stars. Small and distant as they seemed, their brightness pierced his heart, almost as if a Silmaril had swum suddenly into his sight across the wide reaches of Ilmen.  
  
He straightened, then bowed low before Narvi.  
  
'I thank you, Narvi, for showing me this--but I doubt I can reproduce even a pale shadow of such beauty--even in _ithildin_...'  
  
'You can't', said Narvi. 'But the lake will always be here--and now you know, at least, what the Crown of Durin truly looks like.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> First posted for Huinare's "Sorry, Celebrimbor" month on LiveJournal.
> 
> I've written a drabble sequence about Narvi and Celebrimbor (and also the Doors of Moria): 'The House of a Friend'. This could be read as a sort of prequel.
> 
> Also, I think I may have read a version of this scene before but, if so, I don't remember who it was by.


End file.
